corpse_party_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tsukiko Tachibana
'Tsukiko Tachibana '''is an original character created by AtlasAtrium, that appeared in ''Corpse Party: For Another Day. She is a student of Aizome Junior High School and a victim trapped inside Heavenly Host Elementary School. Design Tsukiko has brown hair tied into two pigtails, one hanging in the front, the other one at her back. She wears a Karasuyama High School uniform borrowed from her older sister, Kagari. Personality The protagonist of the game. Tsukiko is also the youngest member of the main cast at 14 years of age, as well as the only one of her friends attending a junior high school. Quiet and hard to understand at times, but has good intentions. Story Corpse Party: For Another Day Chapter 1: Lost the Way Tsukiko is waiting for her next ride at the bus stop when a drunk driver suddenly swerves off the road and crashes into her, killing her instantly. She wakes up inside a ruined and disheveled classroom. After looking around, she finds that the door is locked after trying to leave. Following several attempts to knock the door down, Ryuga enters through the door, startling Tsukiko. They quickly figure out that they are trapped inside Heavenly Host Elementary School, which was supposed to have been torn down not so long ago, and decide to pair up to look for an exit. On the next floor up, Tsukiko and Ryuga discover the dead body of another student named Sanae Wakahisa. It is then that Tsukiko suddenly remembers that she died, wherein she suggests to Ryuga that they may have both died and wound up in some kind of purgatory, but he harshly denies it. Ryuga searches the body and finds that Sanae had also performed the Sachiko Ever After charm. Soon after, Sanae's spirit appears and tries to kill Ryuga, but Tsukiko refuses to let him get killed. Sanae goes to attack Tsukiko instead, but Ryuga distracts the angry spirit. After that, Tsukiko is left on her own. Tsukiko wanders around the school looking for Ryuga, but instead finds Rin trapped inside of a locker. She explains that she had hid herself inside of a locker because something had been chasing her, but panicked and passed out when she couldn't get it to open again. Rin and Tsukiko push the lockers out of the way and proceed to the first floor, only to be attacked by a reaper-like demon. They flee into an open classroom, where they encounter the spirit of Yuki Kanno. She tells the girls to reunite Tokiko and Ryou with her in order to combine their efforts so that everyone may escape. After that, they are transported to the first floor to distance themselves from the demon. Inside a classroom on the first floor, they discuss the nature of the charm. Yuki notes that she had sensed twelve people entering the school. The girls then claim that they had performed the charm correctly: Eleven people saying the chant twelve times, the extra one chanted for their friend Suzuki, who did not participate. Yuki then tells them that she had never seen anything like it and can't explain why there are twelve souls when only eleven participated in the charm. After a moment of deliberation, Tsukiko then speculates that one of the girls may be pregnant. Later, Ryuga walks in and joins the discussion, Yuki vaguely suggesting that he'd managed to escape from the spirit that had chased him earlier. Yuki leaves, saying that she is going to try to crack the closed spaces. After that, Ryuga leaves as well, telling the others that he will continue searching after telling the girls to get some rest. After a brief chat, Rin and Tsukiko walk out of the classroom and find themselves trapped inside of a seemingly endless corridor, where the reaper-like demon attacks then again. The girls reach a dead end, but Yuki saves them. Inside another classroom, the two girls meet Ayane and Ichika. After reflecting on their current predicament, they all go and look for the remaining two ghost children. Putting together a makeshift cord out of rope and some planks, they make their way down to the first floor. They hear a scream and the group evenly splits between the west and east end as they try to discern to where the sound originated. Tsukiko then has to decide whether they should all go left, right or split up. If the player chooses right, the group discovers a girl that is stuck in a hole. They try to free her, but as they try, something starts cutting at her legs from the floor below. Despite them taking her out, she dies as a result of being messily sawed in half. If the player chooses to go left, they are ambushed by a red spirit who forces them to play a game of tag that results in death when caught. Tsukiko manages to inadvertently appease the spirit and the ghost turn into a blue spirit and apologizes. If you choose split up, Tsukiko and Ayane meet the ghost, and Rin and Ichika walk in later after having tried to save the girl stuck in the ground. Either way, in the end the floor collapses. ''Chapter 2: Lean on Me'' Tsukiko wakes up along with Ayane in the underground part of the school. They go around to look for others and, along the way, find a cell with a person named Takuma Sakaguchi trapped inside. As they talk, Takuma suggests that he could use a crowbar from inside of his cell to pry open the door if they stumbled upon on one. Tsukiko and Ayane both look around and find a room with a hole inside. They read the notes around and decide that it's too dangerous to go inside without any sort of defense. In another room, they find some salt, along with notes about repelling spirits. They both go back to the room with a hole and Tsukiko decides to go inside the hole, but Ayane offers to goes instead. Tsukiko, while waiting, decides to check on Takuma. After a while, Tsukiko goes back and figures that Ayane already left the hole and went to another room. She finds her in the same room where they found the salt and reunite. The girls go check out the rest of the rooms. After finding a crowbar in another room, the girls go back to talk to Takuma. They give him the crowbar and he then proceeds to pry the door open. Takuma is nowhere to be seen, having left behind a level 2 key and a note that reads "The Old Ones Are Coming." Continuing onwards, they manage to restore power to the underground area and Ayane, along with Tsukiko, go back to the beginning of the underground area, where they use the now active elevator to go back up. Back in the school, they travel to the other building. Along the way Ayane and Tsukiko go to the break room and decide to rest. While resting Ayane confesses to Tsukiko that she loves her to which Tsukiko correctly deduces that Ayane is afflicted with the darkening. If Tsukiko says that she doesn't love Ayane back, Ayane responds tearfully by saying that she had wished for her entire life that someone would say that they love her at least once. If Tsukiko does say that she loves her, the darkening in Ayane momentarily fluctuates before she realizes what she's been doing. In the end, Ayane thanks Tsukiko for being with her. On the way, they meet a ghost that is looking for something. It demands the drawings that the girls have found scattered through out the first floor of the building. After they give the drawings to the ghost it dissapears, leaving another drawing behind depicting a specific location in the school. The two girls go to the records room and push one of the lockers out of the way, revealing a hole in the wall. Inside, Ayane and Tsukiko talk, then suddenly they get attacked by a monster after an earthquake hits. Luckily, Seijiro comes and saves them before the situation could escalate. Passing into the next room, they discover Hitomi by herself in silent prayer. Gallery Corpse Party: For Another Day Tsukiko Emotions.png|Tsukiko's character emotion chart Tsukiko Sprite.png|Tsukiko's sprite Tsukiko ID.png|Tsukiko's student ID CPFAD Promotional.png|Tsukiko and Ryuga in the promotional art. Trivia Appearances Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Alive Category:Gemini Category:Corpse Party: For Another Day